1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laboratory shaker drive mechanism including a pair of flexible bands which restrain the movement of the shaker platform to a single dimension.
2. Description of Related Art
Laboratory shakers, and the like, are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,228 issued on Jan. 14, 1997 and entitled "ROTARY SHAKER WITH FLEXIBLE STRAP SUSPENSION." The inventor is Myron Tannenbaum, Cranbury, N.J., and the patent is assigned to New Brunswick Scientific Co., Inc., Edison, N.J., the assignee of the present application. That patent describes a shaker which produces motion in an orbital plane and in which the shaker platform is restrained by two pairs of flexible metal straps.
Another rotary laboratory shaker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,677 issued on Jan. 15, 1980 and entitled "MECHANISM FOR EFFECTING ORBITAL MOTION OF A MEMBER". The inventor is Norman A. De Bruyne, Princeton, N.J. That disclosure also describes the use of flexible members to constrain the motion of a laboratory shaker platform to an orbital circuit.
Devices other than laboratory shakers also include flexible or reciprocating motion drivers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,625 issued on Mar. 10, 1924 to Warren Sadorus and entitled "CORN-POPPING MACHINE." That device includes a drive mechanism for constraining the motion of a corn-popping pan to a strictly single dimension.
Also of possible relevance is the disclosure in Russian Patent Application SU-588-167 entitled "LABORATORY, MULTI-BOWL FEEDER". As described in that device a pair of animal feed bowls is driven by a single shaft through two pairs of flexible straps.
While the prior art appears to describe diverse drive mechanisms including flexible drive members, nevertheless, there does not appear to be any teaching or suggestion of an inexpensive and dependable reciprocating laboratory shaker suitable for use in a laboratory environment.
It was in the context of the above prior art that the present invention arose.